


Practice Makes Perfect

by mtothedestiel



Series: I'll Watch Over You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the kind of shit Dean lives for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This ficlet is the first in a series dedicated to my BFF for her birthday! They are unrelated 'verses, but they are all inspired by the Dean and Cas' first fake FBI scene together, or by the theme of "watching over", the subject matter and title of a piece of fanart I made my friend as a gift. If you like what you read, let me know by wishing her happy birthday in the comments!

This is the kind of shit Dean lives for.  The moment when Dean catches himself sneaking a peek at the angel out of the corner of his eye as he reaches in his jacket for his fake badge, Cas standing tall and confident despite the nervous set of his jaw.  He watches Cas flip open his own badge, smooth and perfect after months of practicing.  Dean remembers sitting criss cross on their shared bed, making Cas do it over and over, kissing and touching him in praise with every success, urging him to try again with every fumble.  _Again Cas.  You can’t drop your badge at a crime scene.  You have to believe it.  You do this every day.  It’s part of you.  Again._   Dean’s belly does a little flip as Cas flicks his wrist expertly, returning his badge to his pocket as he begins to ask the local officer a series of routine questions, every inch the Fed he is pretending to be.  Cas wears authority, fake or no, like a well fitted suit, and damn if it doesn’t make Dean weak in the knees every time.  To the untrained eye, Cas is the epitome of cool and confident.  Only Dean knows him well enough to see his nerves skittering just below the surface.  Cas worked so hard to overcome his discomfort with people, wanting to help Dean in every aspect of hunting.  He wanted Dean to be proud of him, Cas had told him once.  Proud to be with him. Of course, Cas didn’t have to do a damn thing to impress Dean.  He was a badass mother on hunts and in bed and Dean couldn’t be any more proud of him if he tried.  Dean had told him that without hesitating, and he frequently reminds him. 

Still, as they walk back to the Impala Dean can’t help but slip an arm around Cas’ waist, slap a kiss against his temple, and reassure him with a whisper. “Perfect.  That was perfect Cas.”  The angel demurs, but Dean can feel the warm hum of pleasure in Cas’ chest.  It travels up Dean’s arm and vibrates in his bones.  Yeah, Dean thinks as they drive home, watching Cas stare out the window, a pleased half smile teasing at his lips and crinkling his blue eyes, this is what it’s all about.


End file.
